


My heart is fall of love but your ass is full of dick

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff, I imagine there morning have sweet kisses, I'm pretty sure this counts as that, M/M, Mew is smitten as always, Mew takes it slow and teases Gulf, Raw - Freeform, Rimming, Slow Sex, Small Size Kink, blowjob, cute shit, like real sweet, no one can change my mind, oh with a quick appearance of dirty talk, pretty sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Mew makes love to Gulf. It's soft and sweet.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	My heart is fall of love but your ass is full of dick

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to proofread but sorry for any mistakes, there might be.
> 
> This is my audition for 'Gulf has a small size kink and loves to be filled by Mew' as well 'Gulf can't say no to Mew'.  
> Mew is smitten and worries too much because that's his role in life.
> 
> I don't know why but I think Gulf would have a size kink for Mewand we all know he's a good boy for Mew and lets him do whatever he wants. So with that in mind, I wrote this. Some fluffy 'making love' type sex.
> 
> I would also like to state that consent is given even though it's not specifically stated because this is a fic and that's how I wrote it. Thank you

Mew closes the door behind him. The soft click of the lock has Gulf glancing up at him from his phone.

"Why'd you lock it?"

Mew ruffles the towel through his hair again before tossing it onto the chair. Mews smirks as he looks over Gulf whose propped up on the headboard, legs kicked and cross at the ankle. He's only wearing thin boxers bunched at his hips and the low lighting makes his tan skin look irresistibly soft. Mew wants to drag his tongue over that sunkissed skin and eat him up. Like a midnight snack. 

Gulf's phone makes a small angry rumbling sound and Mew looks up to see Gulf staring intently at him. Gulf gulps as his eyes trail over Mew's body. It will never fail to amuse Mew at how the flushes slowly rolls over Gulf's cheeks and chest when he's shy, or embarrassed, or... horny. He loves when Gulf gets needy and red, his skin dampening and those lovely lips searching for Mews.

"You're naked." Gulf states like a question. Mew looks down at himself, his half-hard member staring back. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep naked, he often did. He wasn't sure why Gulf questioned it, maybe it was the semi? Mew sends a wink to Gulf whose ears redden and eyes go just a little bit wider. Mew smirks patting Gulf's legs apart as he crawls between them. He shifts around Gulf's hands, that are stagnant in the air holding his phone up, to kiss those chestnut lips.

"It's hot." He finally answers, hands cupping Gulf's hip. They're not really touching yet, Mew's hovering putting slight pressure on his hip, lips brushing against his. Gulf's eyes flutter shut.

"We can't tonight." Gulf whispers but lets Mew suck his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it defiantly before letting it go with a soft pop.

"Why not?" Mew asks softly gently taking the phone from Gulf's hands to set it aside. Gulf's hands stay frozen in the air until their lips meet again. Then he's cupping Mew's head, fingers tangling in the damp locks. They get lost in the kiss for a little bit, Gulf's tongue lapping into his mouth wantonly until Mew pulls back, both hands firmly pinning down Gulf's hips into the bed. "Why not?" He asks again before he can get too carried away.

Gulf blinks at him, eyes dazed as he tries to remember what they were even talking about. "Because..."

"Because?" Mew lowers his hips, settling them against Gulf. Gulf's semi meeting his through the thin material of Gulf's boxers.

"Schedule," Gulf bucks his hips but Mew's hands hold him down. "I have an early schedule."

Mew smiles softly, "Ok baby." He lowers himself to lay on Gulf's chest, head nuzzled into his neck.

"Wait... is that it?" Gulf says a little desperately and a tad bit annoyed as he shifts under Mew. Gulf huffs in defeat at Mew's stubbornness with refusing to let him move via the hands on his hips. "You're serious?"

Mew hums, dropping a kiss to the skin by his lips. He can feel Gulf pouting petulantly, making a huffy sound as he waits. Mew knows he's hoping to continue. Mews usually pushier because he knows it's not hard to weasel sex out of Gulf. It's not like Gulf minds. 

Gulf loves to pretend that he doesn't want it as much as Mew does but he's usually the first one to break down. Gulf is always the one trying to rush them, skip the prep stages to get to the 'good' part quicker (as he says), the one pushing Mew into empty closest to rut against him until they're both cum into Gulf's clenched hand. He's the one rubbing against Mew as he sits in Mews lap looking innocent to the rest of the world while whispering into his ear, the filthy things he wants. Mew is sure one day he'll snap and fuck him where ever they are in front of whoever. Mew is pretty sure Gulf just likes Mew to chase him eyes filled with lust, bending to whatever his will is. Mew knows that most days all it takes is a simple look from Gulf and he'll do whatever the other wants.

Mew could feel how much the other wanted it, the ‘no’ was just habitual to the little game Gulf liked to play. It's not like Mew would deny him. He just wanted to play a little too.

He smiles, kissing gently at the skin again just enough to keep an innocent facade. Gulf makes another grumpy sound, muttering under his breath about stupid teasing boyfriends as he grabs his phone. Mew wiggles a little more to get more comfortable between his legs, making sure to strategically place his hips in a way that his member would rub below Gulf's balls, pressing against the cotton boxers. He settles in and waits.

Mew waits till Gulf in the middle of his game before his shifts, letting his hand drag down one of those soft thighs till he gets to the knee. He messages the knee cap a few times before making the slow decent backup. Squeezing at random intervals, letting the meaty thigh squeeze through his fingers until he reaches Gulf's boxers.

He stops glancing up, Gulf is still playing his game. Though it's not uncommon for him to be rubbing some part of Gulf so he knows the other is used to these touches. The ones that are media-friendly, that border on lovers but can still be played off as skinship when they're in public. Mew drops a few more kisses to the reachable skin and Gulf absently reaches down to pat his head before going back to his game. 

Mew moves into unsafe territory. Skin that he only touches when they're alone. His thumb sneaks up the boxers, then his palm. He can feel Gulf straighten out his leg, opening up the space for him. He can’t help but smile. He moves up slowly, needing the skin under his palm until he brushes the crease of Gulf’s leg and he hears a tiny catch in Gulf’s breath. He smirks casually working his way back down the thigh.

"Everything ok?" Gulf asks as he waits for the new game to load. "You're not sulking, right?"

"Hmmm no. Just loving." Mew mumbles, kissing his neck. His hand making the journey back up Gulf thigh, just as slow as before. Mew likes the way the skin dimples under the pressure of his thumb. The way the muscles jump when he catches the inner thigh just right.

Gulf's game starts as Mew reaches the boxers again. Slipping under them, he cups Gulf's hip bone letting his thumb make wide sweeps over the delicate pelvic skin. He feels the muscles twitch when he gets close to the base of his dick. Mew smirks purposely pressing near the area, the skin tightening under his palm. Gulf lets out a small shakey exhale and Mew can feel the hardness growing against his hip.

"Mew?" Gulf questions quietly when Mew rubs against the base of his steadily growing member.

"Shh baby, play your game." Mew moves his thumb away to rub at his hip as he waits for Gulf to focus back on his game. Mew gives one last squeeze to the jutting hip bone before his hand crawls up to Gulfs _poong ka te_ , his cute little belly. Mew palms it a few times. Gulf sighs in content at the touches, Mew thinks that if Gulf was a cat he would be purring right now. Mew rubs his nose against Gulf neck, sniff kissing behind his ear.

Gulf fingers move sluggishly over his phone now and Mew nows it's the belly rubs and snuggles kicking in. Mew's sent Gulf to sleep a few times before by soft kiss and belly rubs. It gives him a weird sense of possession and power knowing Gulf has that much trust in him. That no matter where they are he can sleep in Mew's arms with a few belly rubs and well places kisses.

Mew doesn't want sleep right now though so he moves his hand up, fingers playing over his ribs before he's fondling Gulf's peck. His thumb brushes over the dark nipple and it immediately hardens to attention. Mew runs his thumb over it again and he feels the twitch of Gulf's dick against his hip. He pinches it softly, rolling it between his fingers. Gulf's hand catches Mew's.

"I'm snuggling," Mew whines shaking the hands off to caress his chest again. Making a big show of ignoring the erect nipple calling out to him. Gulf jams his jaw into Mew's forehead in an angry pout. Mew just laughs it off, nipping at the juncture of Gulf neck. 

Mew kisses the spot he just nipped then licks it before blowing over it. A shiver wracks over Gulf's body. Mew thumbs over the nipple again just to have Gulf swats at his hand. Mew kisses the spot again to distract him before moving lower. Dropping soft pecks over the collarbone then down Gulf's sternum, hands caressing over his sides. He loves the way Gulf‘s chest stretches out towards him, body arching under his touch to get more. He stops at the xiphoid process, nipping softly at it when a hand cups his head. Gulf looks down at him, eyes glazed over. Mew can't help but feel a little proud that a few simple touches and kisses had gotten Gulf so worked up. To be fair, he too was worked up by a few simple touches and kisses. Something about the knowledge that Gulf wanted him could turn him on quicker than anything. Mew runs his thumbs over the edge of the rib cage and Gulf's chest cavity expands to press into them as a soft moan rumbles out.

Gulf's legs shift at Mew's sides, nudging his arms pits as Gulf follows the touch of the fingers over his chest.

"Your KDR." Mew thumbs meet in the middle and drag down to his belly button.

"Fuck it." Gulf's phone hangs forgotten in his hands as he focuses on Mew's touches. Mew leans in to nip at the soft skin of the belly button. He lets his tongue slowly swirl around it. Gulf's hips twitch and Mew smirks making eye contact with Gulf as he flattens his tongue over it. Gulf's mouth hangs open as his hand tightens in Mew's hair.

"You already lost two games." Mew pries the hand out of his hair pushing it back towards the phone. "Plus you said no sex."

Gulf just stares intensely, panting softly, eyes searching for the words. "But you're... there."

Mew glances down at the belly near his face then back up to Gulf. "What about it?"

Gulf's eyes narrow into a glare, mouth melding into a frown. "If not sex, then what are you doing?"

Mew sighs dramatically laying down on Gulf's stomach. He makes a big gesture of stuffing his hands under Gulf's body to wrap around his lower back. "I'm snuggling."

"You're sulking and teasing." Gulf grumbles. Mew waits. Finally, after a minute of skeptical looks, Gulf starts his game again. 

Mew's hands creep down to cup Gulf's ass, squeezing it a few times before Gulf knees his side. Mew chuckles leaning in with an open mouth to blow against Gulf's belly. The skin buzzing under the force and Gulf giggles instantly, body twisting in delight. Mew does it again and Gulf legs wrap around him as he tries to pull Mew away. Loud laughter falling from his lips.

"Stop it." He whines through the chuckles. Gulf isn't really ticklish but there's something about raspberries in that spot that really gets him. Mew does it for a third time and this time when Gulf shifts to get away he lets his fingers slip between those round plump cheeks to rub at the hole hidden between. Gulf's body instantly tenses, laughter catching in his throat, heels dig into his back. Mew rubs the pad of his fingers over the twitching hole as he ushers Gulf's body back flat on the bed.

"Cheater," Gulf grunts out but he shifts his legs and relaxes enough that Mew can slip a fingertip inside. It's dry and hot so he just pops the fingertip in and out a few times. Enjoying the small shuddery puffs Gulf makes.

"How's the game?" 

Gulf glares at his screen, "Fine."

Mew hums, letting his fingers make lazy circles around the puckered entrance. He runs a blunt nail over the ridge as he mimics the motion with his tongue over Gulf's belly button. Mew teased the hole until he felt wetness against his chest. Gulf's hard cock was rubbing against his chest decorating his boxers with precum. Slowly Mew removes his hands from between those cheeks, he pats Gulf legs, and they unwrap from around him. He tugs off Gulf boxers without a single protest from Gulf before throwing them somewhere to the floor.

He settles back down, dropping open mouth kisses across the sensitive skin of Gulf's pelvis. Mews arms wiggling under Gulf legs to run up his sides, hands fondling the skin. Gulf's legs fall naturally over his shoulders and he leans over to kiss one. He licks up that tender inner thigh, sucking gently before letting it leave his mouth with a pop.

"I won," Gulf says, showing the ranking on his phone. Mew looks up mid suck on his thigh. "I don't want to play anymore."

"I'm not done," Mew says a bit childishly as he drops another open mouth to kiss to the thin skin of his thigh dangerously close to the crease of his leg, just a whisper away from Gulf’s needy dick.

Gulf gulps thickly, his lips trembling as he whispers, "Please just fuck me."

Mew hums pressing his teeth into the skin as his hands move down to cup Gulf's ass again, this time without the boxers constricting him. He can't help give a few tight squeezes. Gulf hiss hips canting up.

"You said -"

"I know. I - please Tirak." Gulf huffs and Mew hears the phone thump to the bed. "I changed my mind."

Mew looks up at him innocently, lips moving to brush over the sensitive tip of Gulf dick. "You should keep playing."

Gulf breath hitches, dick twitching, smacking Mew on the lips. Mew chuckles sticking his tongue out to lick the salty tip.

"Mew." Gulf's head falls back to plunk against the headboard.

"Play your game Gulf." His lips teasing down Gulf’s cock. He licks a long strip over the pulsing vein and Gulf rolls his hips up. 

"Gulf." Mew chides squeezing his ass almost painfully tight.

Gulf slaps his phone before grabbing it, he lets out angry little grumbles again, and the phone light up his face. Mew smirks at his compliantly little nong. Leaning in to suck the tip between his lips, he runs a tongue over the slit. Gulf shifts his hips and Mew opens his mouth to drag his tongue down the shaft before letting it slip further into his cavity. He hasn't given a blowjob in a little bit, so he takes it slow. Letting his lips drag as he sucks in the cock. He pulls up, sucks the tip then lets it slide into his mouth. He glances up. Gulf is still playing his game though he knows it's not well because his fingers are floating idly over the screen, his chest taking deep breathes, eyes unfocused.

He lets the dick hit the back of his throat before he slides off completely. Gulf lets out a disappointed whine. Mew ignores it to suck on the balls hanging below. He gives them a tug between his lips. Gulf hips jerk when he thumbs at the hole. He glances up to make sure Gulf is still on his phone before he moves further down. He pushes on leg away so he can get his face between those sweet cheeks. The position was not ideal for this but Mew makes due. Stretching his tongue to give a fat wet lick and the hole twitches greedily at the contact. 

Mew moans at the sight. He loves Gulf's little hole, so pink and tight, and sucks him in so well. He plunges his tongue inside, the hole clenched around him. Wiggling his tongue before he began lapping, thrusting his tongue. Hands pulling Gulf's legs further apart when they start tightening and moving closer to his head.

Gulf whimpers, hips chasing each movement of his tongue as he thrust in and out of the wonton hole. He added a few sucks and nips to the rim to feel the way Gulf thighs jump in his hold. 

"P’Mew." Gulf moans loudly, panting.

Mew lets go of one thigh to reach his hand up Gulf’s body till he finds those plush lips. Gulf's hand wraps around his wrist before sucking three fingers into his mouth. Mew slurps, tongue fucking his hole as Gulf sucks unabashedly at his fingers. Mew groans, his own cock feeling a little neglected as it drips precum between his legs.

Mew pulls away to look at his work, the hole is twitching around nothing, begging to be filled, it's glistening with his saliva. Gulf moans around his fingers, he forces his eyes up to look at Gulf debauched face. The phone is hanging in his hands again as he stares down at Mew, sucking on his fingers brazenly like they were a dick, tongue swirling between them. Mew groans at the sight. 

He leans forward to press a kiss into those hollowed-out checks. Gulf drops his fingers from his mouth as his lips follow Mews. Gulf's lips purse out towards his and Mew obliges. He sucks on the top lip as his hand moves between Gulf's legs. Gulf is sucking on his tongue when he presses the first finger inside. 

"Finally," Gulf says through an exhale, the phone dropping to the side as he pulls Mew in for another heated kiss.

Mew takes it slow, pumping in and out until Gulf gets a bit huffy and he adds a second finger. He scissors and pulses the fingers not allowing Gulf to break the kiss, eating all the delicious sounds that try to escape. The cute whimpers and small moans and the particular loud moan as Mew presses a third finger in. Mew hicks Gulf's leg back up to his shoulder as he rolls his hips into Gulf's. Their members rubbing together half hazardly.

"Put it in please" Gulf gasps when Mew rubs against his prostate. "I need it inside me."

"Not yet." 

"Please" Gulf reaches down to tug at Mew's hand until he removes it. He cants his hips urging Mew inside. He wiggles his hips until he catches Mew's dick between his cheeks. "ah please fill me up."

"It's just spit down there."

"Yous stretched it," Gulf says trying to rub against the dick, if he shifts his hips just right he can catch the tip against his rim. Mew gives Gulf an 'A' for effort as he lets Gulf struggle a bit until Gulf finally seems to give up and reach his hand down to fix the problem, Mew slaps it away.

"Let me do it."

"Yeah, ok. You do it." Gulf breathes out and Mew can hear the relief. He reaches down to give his neglected dick a few strokes, tapping the tip of the hole a few times to earn a needy whine from Gulf. He does it a few more times to watch the sticky tip leave strings of precum between them.

"I thought you didn't want sex." Mew teases, letting his bulbous tip breach through the tight ring.

"You started this," Gulf lets out an exhale and Mew feels his body relax. "Don't tease me." He snipped.

Mew chuckles pulling the head back out, he stroke it a few more times until he gets a glop of precum. He rubs it over the tip before pressing it back through the tight ring. Gulf opens up for him, stretching wider as he pushes past the tip. Mews not long, he's just a tad above average in size but he's got girth going for him. Much like the rest of him, he's wide. And Gulf is tiny, perky, and cute, everything about him is, including his hole.

Gulf’s legs stretch wider as he breathes through his nose in little puffs. Mew gets about halfway in before he pulls out and Gulf's chest instantly deflates when he does.

"Mew stop worrying," Gulf says softly hands moving to Mew's hips, urging him back inside. Gulf hands are forcibly pulling at him, desperation clear in the tiny whines.

Mew is worried, he always is. No matter what. He worries about everything that relates to Gulf but he worries about this a lot. He doesn't want to hurt Gulf, not even a minuscule amount. His nurturing instincts won't let him. He stuffs the tip back in and Gulf sighs happily. The problem was Gulf was ok with this pain and it made Mew worry more because Gulf never told him if it hurt. 

Mew sinks in slowly, he leans in to kiss Gulf when he's halfway in again. Mew still remembers the first few times they had sex and Gulf had ended up bow-legged and limping from the stretch. (Sure Mew had been rougher at that time not realizing the size difference between them.) Mew had been worried and pampered him trying to rush away his pain. Gulf had waved it off with 'I liked it' and 'It felt good Phi.' He was conflicted between not wanting to hurt Gulf while also simultaneously wanting to shove inside that tight heat with little regard.

When Mew is finally fully sheathed inside he pulls away from Gulf's lips to kiss down his neck. Sucking over the tender spots, the ones Mew knows are his weak points. He sucks a little bit too hard on the juncture of his neck but it causes Gulf’s body to relax around his size.

"Move Phi."

Mew pulls out slowly to the tip before sliding back in. He takes it slow, the drag of his cock against those tight walls. His lips decorating Gulf's neck with red splotches. Gulf’s hands claw at his back, digging just a little deeper every time he sinks in. Mew reaches over to grab a pillow stuffing it under Gulf's hips before tugging his leg wider. When he slides in this time, it's deep, and Gulf arches off the bed with a moan. 

He keeps up the pace, letting it build slowly until Gulf is writhing under him. Stomach clenching and tightening rapidly as his hips trying match Mew's slow thrust.

"Mew-" Gulf bites down a groan, nails digging into Mew's back, sliding against the sweaty skin. "Too slow." Gulf pants out.

"Are you bored?" Mew teases. He snaps his hips forward and Gulf heel hits his back as he moans.

"I wanna ah, cum." Gulf’s hips jerk up to meet his quicker then his thrust are coming down, Mew can feel the desperation in those jerky hips. Mew can feel the tightening in his loins. He's getting close.

"Can't you cum like this?" Mew mouths at his neck, licking over the spot he knows will be a hickey. He feels a little bad about it, he knows he'll feel worse about it in the morning. Gulf arches on his dick, foot pressing into the bed to get leverage. Mew keeps the slow pace, in and out just in spite of Gulf's whining.

"You don't like it when I go slow?" Mew nuzzles his cheek, letting his lips brush over the skin as he talks. "Take you long and slow until your body molds to my dick and you can feel it long after we're done?"

Gulf moans something whiney and pretty. Mew wraps his hand out Gulf's leaking cock stroking it slowly with each thrust.

"I just love being inside you, the way you clamp down on my big dick. Do you like it too baby?" 

Gulf nods frantically, sweaty hair flopping over his forehead.

"I think about being stuffed inside your tiny hole all day." Mew moans and Gulf tightens around him. Mew palms at the dripping tip of Gulf dick causing a shudder to wrack through Gulf’s body.

"You're so perfect, baby. Like the stars made you just for me." Gulf moans, arching into the Mew as he splurts a few globs of cum. Mew keeps stroking and fucking at a slow pace knowing that it wasn't a full orgasm yet. He can get more. Gulf continues to writhe under him making the best noises. Mew thought about recording them to play them back for Gulf, so Gulf can hear just how wonderful he sounds for Mew.

"You make such pretty noises for me." Mew can feel his ball tighten, he can't help but pick up the pace. He pulls out slowly, letting it drag before thrusting in quickly. He loves the jerky gasp it pushes out of Gulf. The way he sighs at each drag, the deep moans when he rubs against the spot.

"So pretty for me right now, all flushed and panting. Taking me in so well."

"So big." Gulf pleads a bit slurred. "Faster hnn, please"

Mew snaps his hips, Gulf body jiggling from the sudden force under him. He does it again and again. His hands give quick jerk strokes and then Gulf is cumming, body tightening painfully around his cock, Mews names falling from his red puffy lips like a silent prayer. Mew pistons faster chasing his own orgasm, hands gripping Gulf's hips tightly. He feels it building and building.

"Inside me." Gulf whispers, "Fill me up." Pulling him closer by his neck. That was enough to set Mew over, His thrust hard, slapping against Gulf ass as he erupts blooms of cum inside him. He continues to give shallow thrust through his orgasm as he calms down, soaking in the way Gulf flutters around him.

"Mew" Gulf pants out, voice tight and gravelly yet tiny, hand patting his back. "Too much."

"Sorry, Tue ang." Mew gives a few more feeble thrusts before he stops, his dick twitching tiredly inside Gulf. Mew still feels horny, feels the need to keep going. But he's come to terms with that feeling being a constant in his life. 

Mew shifts Gulf's leg off his shoulder before wrapping his arms around Gulf's waist, burying his face in Gulf's neck. Maybe sneaking in a few idle thursts to feel the twitch around him.

Gulf hands drift over his back, fingers drawing nonsensical patterns over the sweaty skin. Then Mew hears Gulf's breathe start to even out, the fingers over his back have fallen motionless. He kisses up Gulf's neck then his cheek then to those lips for a few pecks. Gulf mumbles something, eyes opening a crack before it falls shut again. 

"We need to take a shower." Mew shifts to tug gently on Gulf's ear. "Tue ang"

"Just sleep there," Gulf mumbles out. Mew rubs their foreheads together in a bit of an angry huff.

"My beds dirty." Mew whines and he knows it's a bit of an unrealistic need that he has, but he has it and he doesn't like his bed being dirt even if it happens from sex. He wants to change his sheet, shower, and go to bed. In that order.

"Sleep on me." Mew rolls his eyes at Gulf's solution. Gulf shifts more comfortable, hands pressing into Mew's back to get him to lay back down.

"You're dirty." 

"You licked my asshole I think I'm clean enough." 

Mew snorts a laugh, tightening his arms around Gulf. "It's not the same."

Gulf cracks open and eyes to look at Mews pout, his hands lethargically lift to tangle in Mew's hair. "I thought you like being inside me." Gulf clenches down, smirk playing over tired lips.

"I do." Mew can't resist stealing a kiss. "Why don't we go shower and get cleaned up and then you can let me sleep inside you."

Gulf rolls his eyes as he laughs at the very Mew response. "That's a lot of work to end up in the same place."

"But we'll be clean," Mew says a bit too enthusiastically.

Gulf snorts, "Fine. fine."

Mew pulls out, a bit too quickly, and Gulf groans. Mew drops down to kiss the leaky abused hole in apology -which has Gulf pushing him away- before helping Gulf sit up. 

"Such the gentleman." Gulf coos as Mew carries him into the bathroom. Mew kisses his cheek feeling proud even though Gulf was being sarcastic before setting him in the shower, turning the water on, and then leaving him to change the sheet.

He leaves the dirty sheets in the corner of the room, throwing on new sheets and put his pillows back into place before going back to the shower.

Gulf is all lathery, hand between his legs. Mew steps under the spray, setting his chin on Gulf's shoulder.

"How's it going?" Mew's hands grab at his belly instinctively.

Gulf rinses his fingers before going back to cleaning himself out. "I hate this part."

"Want me to do it?" Mew's hand already slithering down to Gulf thigh.

Gulf shakes his head. "No, you'll just end up playing."

Mew laughs, not denying the accusation because he would, so instead, he squeezes his belly before dropping some kisses to his cheek. "Fine, I'll leave you alone."

Mew washes, eyeing Gulf until the other is finished. Gulf rinses himself again before pulling Mew close. Hands moving to lather Mew's hair. Mew's hands fall to his waist as he lets Gulf rinse his hair out. It’s a saccharinely sweet moment.

"Thank you Tue ang." Mew kisses him a few times under the spray until Gulf pushes away.

"I'm done." Gulf yawns all big and tired. "Finish up so we can sleep." 

Mew pouts as he watches Gulf hop out of the shower. The foggy glass distorting his view. He quickly finished up and turns off the shower. Gulf is already back in the room as he quickly rubs the towel over his skin. He all but skips into the room and clothes are tossed at his chest. He catches them as he watches Gulf crawl back into bed, clade in only boxers. Something light and fluffy swells in his chest as his love wiggle under the new clean sheets.

"Do I have to wear these?" Mew pouts. "You said I can sleep inside you."

Gulf shimmies in the bed getting comfortable. "I have an early schedule." Which isn't really an answer for either question. 

Mew tosses the boxers aside to slide in the bed, damp and naked. He saddles up behind Gulf pulling the other to his chest.

Gulf checks his phone and Mew watches over his shoulder as he sets his alarms. Mew notes the time and feels a little bad about Gulf having to be up in 6 hours. He rubs his head against the nape of his neck in a small apology.

Gulf sets his phone on the nightstand before wiggling back into Mew, getting comfortable. After a few minutes, he grinds back against Mew. 

Mews hands run down his chest and over his thighs, "What Tue ang?"

Gulf curls a little more into himself like he does when he's nervous about something then grinds back with his ass. In a small voice says, "You said you would sleep inside me."

Mew jerk at the words like they physically attacked him. Pressing his face in Gulf back as he exhales through his nose. "If you want baby, yeah."

Gulf reaches back tugging his boxers aside pulling at his cheek. Mews dick slides between them. Mew grabs himself stroking a few times to get him hard, which wasn't difficult with Gulf nearby and such a wonderful request to fulfill. He hadn't really expected Gulf to let him actually sleep inside him but he was over the moon happy that he actually was. Mew could feel fireworks of love spouting off in his chest. Rubbing his tip over the hole as he strokes until he catches the rim, letting himself sink back in. It's nice and slow, pulling Gulf's hips closer and closer until he's there again, buried deep his perfect paradise.

"I love you," Mew says as he shifts Gulf into a comfortable position.

"Don't say it too much or it will lose meaning." Gulf chides as he breathes out a few shakey breathes, grabbing Mew's hand to lace them together over his stomach.

"Good night Tue ang. Love you." Mew says defiantly, kissing him a few times, rubbing his head in his nape.

"Good night Tirak, love you too."

\----- 

Mew blinked awake at the blaring alarm. Gulf shifts, muttering as his hand flops to smack the alarm off. Mew's arms wrap around Gulf's waist pulling him flush against his chest.

They drift back to sleep until the alarm goes off again. This time when Gulf turns it off the ringer starts. 

"I'm up," Gulf grumbles into the phone, Mew snorts. Gulf was not even close to being up, except his maybe his dick. Mew's hand drifts down to it cupping it softly. He stops listening to Gulf's conversation as he enjoys the feeling of sleep filled pliant Gulf who was still hugging his dick like a blanket.

"I have to get ready," Gulf says but makes no move to actually get up. Mew gives a stroke to the half-hard cock in his hands and Gulf hand grabs it. "Sleep."

"You have to get ready." Mew teases. He knows he can't do anything else but tease. "Is P'Best coming to get you here?"

Gulf intertwines their legs, squeezing his around Mew's. It feels sort of like a punishment so Mew pinches his hip. 

"No, I'm meeting him at the location."

"Want me to drive you there?" 

Gulf twists to plop of wet morning kiss on his cheek. "No, but you will have to move."

"Can't I stay like this?" Mew whines. Gulf laughs, it's low and rumbly from sleep and Mew can't help feel warm and fuzzy at the sound. Mew pulls him in for a kiss, ignoring the morning breath for a moment. "Fine but I demand reparation for this disparity."

"You teased sex out of me last night, you already got reparations"

"You can't you spare more for me Tue ang. Don't you love me enough to do that?" Mew presses a few giggly kisses to the skin within reach and gets more laughs to spill from Gulf. Mew loves everything about this moment, being wrapped around and in his love, whose morning grumpiness is being dispelled with sleep laced laughter. 

"I'll think about it." 

"Good." Mew drops one more kiss to his neck before detangling their legs and slowly extracting his dick from Gulf. He can't help but take a moment to pout at the cold feeling before reaching two fingers to probe the hole softly. "How is it feeling."

Gulf batted at the hand but it was an empty attempt. Mew palpated for a little bit longer, half to tease Gulf and half because he was worried about its status. It seemed fine, just puffy and stretched which he knows is normal. Doesn't stop him from worrying. And maybe getting a little bit turned on by it.

Gulf pulls away, finally had enough probing, and slides out of bed. There's a moment where he steadies himself, legs wobbly. Mew can see discomfort marring that sweet face and he moves to comfort him but Gulf waves him away. His grumpiness seeming to have kicked in a little.

Mew flops back and watches Gulf stumble to the bathroom. Mew listens absently as Gulf goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth, washing his face, and then stumbling out of the bathroom to get dressed. Mew is acutely aware of the hiss as he watches Gulf pull up his pants and the urge to baby him aches in his chest but he knows he can't. Gulf has to go. 

Gulf grabs his phone and leans over to give him a kiss that's minty from the toothpaste.

"Don't sulk," Gulf says like he knows, and Mew knows he does because he was sulking. "I'm fine, though I might have to wear a turtle neck."

"I'm sorry." 

"Just be careful next time. I don't want to get in trouble or trouble the staff over it." Gulf tugs on one of Mew's hoodies which isn't something new or special but Mew loves knowing that Gulf is in his clothes. It's not even noticeable because it's not one he wears often. But he loves it just the same.

Gulf leans in for another quick kiss and Mew grabs the collar of the hoodie, something mildly possessive rumbles through his chest and Gulf hears it. He smirks as he gives Mew a final kiss (just a quick teasing brush of the lips) before pulling away. Brat.

"Love you Tue ang." Mew calls out.

"Love you too Tirak." Gulf waves as he slips out of the room. Mew doesn't sulk but he does pout a little.

He doesn't stop pouting until later that day when he gets a message from Gulf saying; ' _I can still feel you inside me_.' followed by three stickers, a grumpy face, a kissy face, and a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember everyone spit is not a substitute for lube and whenever possible just use lube and a condom unless you and your partner have discussed not using one.


End file.
